swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-3175
Background CC-3175, nicknamed "Bulkhead", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, who served during the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War. He was a part of the 212th Attack Battalion, but often served with other clone units. Early Career Like all clones, "Bulkhead" was created on Kamino, using the DNA from Jango Fett. Bulkhead and his friend, nicknamed "Blindside" became known as the best marksmen of their training squad, leading them to have their choice of which clone unit they would be a part of. After the completion of their training, Bulkhead and Blindside would both be assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion. They would be transferred to a planet known as Maradon shortly after the completion of their training. While stationed there, Bulkhead and a few of his men managed to capture a dark side user that had been founding attempting to infiltrate the Republic base. Despite the danger posed, Bulkhead did not receive permission from the jedi in charge of the base to kill the sith. The sith would be freed that night by a CIS commando droid sent to retrieve him. 12 clones would be killed in the attack, and "Blindside" appeared to be one of them. This, and the fact that the jedi general showed no concern after the attack, due to the deaths only being clones and the dark sider, led to Bulkhead becoming extremely bitter and angry towards the jedi in general, which would influence his decisions later in his life. After Maradon After he was transferred off Maradon, Bulkhead would eventually be transferred to a Republic base on Coruscant, although it was one that was frequently attacked by the CIS. There, he would meet and befriend a 501st ARC trooper nicknamed Jax. The two clones would run multiple operations together, leading to heavy losses for the CIS forces over a period of months. However, Bulkhead would eventually become a hollow shell of his former self, as over a period of 1 week, he lost half of his men of on Geonosis, fighting off the Geonosians and the brain worms that controlled them, and when he returned to the Coruscant base, he would learn that Jax had been killed defending a Republic outpost from the CIS. Bulkhead would never be the same again, often appearing distant from his troops. Bulkhead would go with the 212th to Utapau, once it was discovered General Grievous was present there, and he would lead the second charge of the 212th against the CIS, after Commander Cody had already arrived and begun the battle. Although heavy losses were suffered, Bulkhead would lead his men to victory over the droids in his designated area. Shortly after Bulkhead and his men had achieved victory, he received word that Order 66 had been given, and that all jedi were now traitors to the Republic. According to reports, "Bulkhead simply said, "good" when he received the news. Imperial Career After the fall of the Republic, and the Rise of the Galactic Empire, Bulkhead would be allowed to continue to lead, leading the stormtroopers under his command on multiple operations in the early weeks and months of the Empire to remind any small insurrections of the power the Emperor possessed. Once the Rebel Alliance was formed, Bulkhead would lead his men frequently against the rebel troops. Their determination, and their preference for a forward assault, led rebel troops to nickname Bulkhead and his squad the "Bull Brigade". Death After crushing a small independent rebellion on Naboo, Bulkhead and his men were rotated to the Death Star. They arrived shortly after the Millenium Falcon escaped the Death Star with Princess Leia, and the technical plans for the Death Star. Despite repeated requests to lead his men in pursuit of the escaped rebels, Bulkhead and his men were ordered to stay on the Death Star. Bulkhead, and all his men, were killed when Luke Skywalker was able to set off a chain reaction that destroyed the Death Star. Personality and Traits Despite being a clone, and being trained to follow orders without question, Bulkhead preferred his independence, and acted how he saw would best benefit himself, his men, and the Republic or Empire. He was known for being a relatively relaxed leader, which led to loyalty from most of his men. He also earned a reputation of being a bit reckless, often attributed to his friendship with Jax. Equipment Bulkhead used a DC17M commando blaster, despite not being a clone commando. When asked why, he said it was simply a personal preference, and that he didn't care that it was meant for commandos. He wore a 212th ARF helmet, and standard 212th armor during the Clone Wars, and wore standard storm trooper armor, with a orange stripe on both shoulder plates, during his service to the Empire. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Republic Category:Clone Category:212th Attack Battalion